Cuando las estrellas lloran
by Kirei Gabrielle
Summary: Draco es comprometido con Voldemort, la vida se vuelve un infierno... y su único salvador podría ser Harry Potter... Pero ¿qué forma tendrá la salvación?. Ubicada en el 6to año. Yaoi slash DracoHarry
1. Prometido

Primer capítulo de primer fanfic yaoi. Agradezco de antemano el tiempo que se tomen para enviar un review... Espero que sea de su agrado...

* * *

**"Cuando las estrellas lloran"**

**Capítulo 1: Prometido**

Recargado contra el vidrio de la ventana, contemplaba silencioso las flores que eran arrancadas de las copas de los árboles por aquél ventarrón no propio de la temporada... Su padre llevaba ya un mes en Azkaban y todo por culpa del infeliz de Potter... Estúpida Guerra... Estúpido Señor Oscuro... Pero ya se las haría pagar al niño bonito de ojos verdes y con creces...

-"¡Draco!" – escuchó la voz fría de su madre desde la sala de armas.

El muchacho bajó y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su madre hablando con alguien que daba en ese momento la espalda, por lo que no pudo identificarlo...

-"Ah, aquí está" – señaló Narcisa en cuanto vio a su hijo al pie de la escalera.

Cuando el desconocido se volvió hacia él, pudo reconocer a Bellatrix Lestrange, quien lo saludó con una sonrisa que no le agradó del todo.

-"Draco, haz el favor de ponerte una túnica apropiada... Tendremos una visita importante" El muchacho miró intrigado a su madre, pero subió una vez más a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, aunque no comprendía muy bien que tenía de malo aquella que llevaba... ¿Quién podría ser¿Sería algún otro mortífago?... Estaba tan harto de todo...

Pero esta vez, al bajar, no pudo creer lo que veía, pues allí sentados en la sala, se encontraba ahora no sólo su madre y Lagrange, sino también su padre... 

-"Padre"- dijo lo más calmado posible, suprimiendo la emoción que en aquél momento sentía tras la máscara de frialdad que con tanta naturalidad portaba. Avanzó hacia su progenitor, pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que quien en un principio había tomado por la mortífaga Lagrange, no era sino el mismísimo Voldemort... Sin más el joven se tiró al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza aterrado... ¿Voldemort¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo allí?...

-"¡LEVÁNTATE!"- le gritó su padre y tomándole fuertemente por la muñeca le tiró para levantarlo.

-"Este es mi unigénito... Inteligente... Un tanto cobarde, pero respetuoso de sus superiores. y además: toma la clase de posiones con Potter..."

Voldemort tomó entonces con sus largos y fríos dedos el mentón del pequeño rubio y lo examinó con detenimiento... ¿Qué rayos era todo aquello?... ¿Acaso su padre lo estaba sugiriendo como... mortífago?... A Draco no le gustó la idea de que le hicieran una marca permanente en el brazo, y que además de vincularlo a dolores horribles, le ataba a una vida de servidumbre... además, sólo tenía 16 años...

-"Lagrange tenía razón... – sentenció el señor oscuro – es atractivo."

¿Qué? Si a Draco no le había gustado el pulgar que acababa de parasr por su boca, menos aún le gustó la siguiente orden:

-"Desnúdate"

Draco se sintió petrificado... de seguro había escuchado mal...

-"Lucius, Narcisa¿Pueden hacerme el favor de dejarnos unos instantes a solas?"

-"Sí, mi señor"- contestaron al unísono al tiempo que ambos abandonaban la estancia.

-"Desnúdate"- repitió la orden con su horrible voz, pero Draco no obedeció.

El ceño del mago se frunció.

-"¡Cruciatus!" –gritó al tiempo que le apuntaba con su varita... El muchacho no supo lo que pasó cuando estaba revolcándose de dolor... Pero su agonía terminó pronto

–"Desnúdate o esta vez no me detendré hasta tenerte suplicando" Después de pensarlo unos segundos decidió que bien podía tragarse su orgullo, así es que sin más comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Voldemort lo examinó con su impasible mirada de pies a cabeza.

-"¿Cómo es que alguien con tu belleza conserva su virginidad?" Draco no comprendió muy bien la pregunta, pero no se atrevió a replicar.

-"Vístete"- Esta vez la orden no tuvo que ser repetida con amenaza, pues si de algo estaba deseoso era de cubrir su desnudez.

-"¡Lucius, Narcisa! – llamó y apenas acababa de pronunciar sus nombres cuando ambos estaban sentados sobre el sillón – tienen de aquí hasta Diciembre para preparar al muchacho"

-"Mi señor, el muchacho puede ser mortífago en este momento¿por qué no celebrar el ritual de una vez?"

-"Porque no es un ritual de iniciación para lo que se debe preparar... – miró a Draco al tiempo que una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios -... sino para sus esponsales".

* * *

¿Continuará?...

* * *

Pues sí, porque usted lo pidió, este fanfic continúa (lol). 


	2. Serious Black

Reciban un cordial saludo (en especial a los 4 _reviewers_ que motivaron la publicación de este capítulo).

No hay advertencias para este capítulo (nada perverso aún -.-)...

Tal vez de momento no le encuentren mucho sentido a los capítulos, pero estoy planeando algo diferente para esta historia... ¡A leer!

* * *

**"Cuando las estrellas lloran" Capítulo 2**

**"Serious Black"**

Sentado en la banca del parque se hallaba, con la cabeza hacia atrás y la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del cielo azul, sintiendo el viento mover sus cabellos, escuchando los pájaros cantando a la vida, cantando al amor... Hacían ya tres meses desde que Sirius había muerto, y sin embargo para Harry parecía un hecho reciente; aún no podía aceptarlo y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo repitiéndose que Sirius estaba vivo, en algún lugar, lejano quizás, imposibilitado de regresar pronto, pero sin duda: vivo...  
  
-"Es un día hermoso como para tener pensamientos tan sombríos"- Harry se sobresaltó ante la voz juvenil y alegre, por lo que se volvió con prontitud para encontrarse con un joven de su edad sentado a su lado, de cabellos largos y ojos negros cual noche sin estrellas.  
  
-"¿Me hablas a mí?".  
  
-"¿ Ves a alguien más por aquí sumido en tristes contemplaciones?... ¿Sabes?, deberías de dejar de lamentarte por algo que en primera ya pasó, y que segunda no fue tu culpa".  
  
Harry estaba desconcertado: a su lado había un extraño que por alguna razón le resultaba familiar, y que además de todo parecía tener el don de leer su mente... Aunque pensándolo bien, no debía ser tan difícil darse cuenta de que estaba deprimido; y estaba a punto de preguntarle algo, cuando el desconocido volvió a hablar:  
  
-"Que tengas un buen día" – después de una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto una perfecta dentadura, se levantó y se fue.  
  
Bien, ahora Harry no sólo estaba desconcertado, sino aturdido, aquella sonrisa había provocado un atontamiento momentáneo... sacudió la cabeza intentando reordenar sus pensamientos, y cuando volvió sus ojos para ver al desconocido alejarse se dio cuenta de que éste había desaparecido.  
  
El muchacho se levantó y se encaminó hacia la casa de los Dursley, en dos días partía el expreso a Howarts, sería mejor que preparara sus cosas, pues al día siguiente iría a Diagon Alley para poder surtir la lista de útiles escolares.

* * *

Harry suspiró al encontrarse en el bullicioso callejón repleto de brujos; había quedado de verse con sus amigos a las 14 horas para comer, así que disponía de 3 preciosas horas para realizar sus actividades...  
  
Después de una estratégica parada en el banco, pasó a la compra de los libros y demás aditamentos indispensables para un estudiante de sexto grado.  
  
Increíblemente había terminado en dos horas... una caminata no le vendría mal, así es que envío sus cosas a la posada...  
  
Caminaba distraído, apenas fijándose por donde pasaba, cuando el nombre de una tienda captó su atención... en letras negras sobre un cartel de caoba, podía leerse: _Serious Black_... Harry apenas se dio cuenta de lo que hacía cuando ya estaba adentro; la tienda era grande y mirase a donde mirase, todo era absolutamente negro... ¿qué vendían?: ropa, ropa negra...  
  
"Extraña tienda" pensó, pero no me vendría mal algo de vestuario nuevo... Comenzó a examinar las prendas...  
  
-"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor?"- le preguntó una de las vendedoras amablemente.  
  
-"Quisiera probarme esto"- respondió el muchacho con un considerable número de prendas en el regazo.  
  
La señorita lo guió a los probadores.  
  
Harry salió del probador para contemplarse en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo del pasillo y en verdad grande fue su estupor cuando se encontró con la espalda de un muchacho de cabellos tan rubios que casi eran blancos... retrocedió sigilosamente con la esperanza de no ser descubierto, cuando la voz de su archienemigo le hizo detenerse.  
  
-"¿Huyendo como siempre, Potter?"- bien, plan frustrado, sería mejor enfrentar el problema... giró para verlo cara a cara, pero el de slytherin lo observaba por el espejo.  
  
-"No, sólo evitando la basura"- respondió mordazmente.  
  
-"Ha de ser difícil, dado las _amistades_ de las que te has rodeado"  
  
Los puños de Harry se crisparon, entonces Draco se volvió... llevaba una camiseta ajustada sin mangas y sin cuello, a Harry le pareció que estaba exageradamente delgado y más blanco de lo normal, claro que podía ser una ilusión, tal vez su piel se veía así de clara debido al contraste, y por allí había escuchado que la ropa negra hacía ver más delgada a la gente... debía ser eso . Harry sintió su mirada barriéndole de pies a cabeza.  
  
-"No sabía que tuvieras buen gusto"  
  
-"¡Qué te importa!"  
  
-"No has cambiado nada, Potter, sigues a la defensiva"  
  
-"Estando cerca de ti es imposible no estarlo"  
  
-"Si desde el principio hubieras aceptado mi amistad..."  
  
-"¿Amigo del hijo de un mortífago?... ¡Primero muerto!"  
  
La mirada de Draco se ensombreció. Harry regresó al probador, decidió rápidamente lo que se iba a llevar y se dirigió al mostrador en donde una de las señoritas después de cobrarle el correspondiente importe, le envolvió las cosas, con excepción, claro está, del traje que el muchacho se llevaba puesto (aquél que iba a mirarse en el espejo).

* * *

Ron y Hermione corrieron al encuentro de su amigo en cuanto lo vieron atravesar las puertas del "Caldero Chorreante", y aunque grande fue su alegría por verlo, no pudieron evitar el vuelco de corazón al encontrarlo tan abatido y vestido totalmente de negro. Sabían que la muerte de Sirius había sido en extremo dolorosa, pero comenzaban a preguntarse por cuánto tiempo continuaría el luto... Hermione se sintió un poco culpable de llevar una blusa rosa.  
  
Harry estuvo a punto de contarles el incidente con el muchacho del parque, pero pensando que era una tontería, pensó que algo más.  
  
-"Me encontré con Malfoy"  
  
-"¿De veras?... A veces pienso que te sigue, ¿te das cuenta de la gran incidencia con la que te topas con él?"  
  
Como Harry no continuó hablando, Hermione decidió que era tiempo de romper el silencio.  
  
-"Bueno, no importa... ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?, Ron lleva como una hora preguntándome si no podríamos comer algo antes de que llegaras"  
  
Una leve sonrisa se formó en los labios del muchacho de ojos verdes, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué opinan?, ¿va por buen camino?... ¡Reviews, por favor!


	3. Extraviados

Una disculpa pido a todas mis amables lectoras por la demora de este capítulo... La computadora tiene problemas, así es que hasta ahora he podido subir el presente... A favor es que me ha dado tiempo de escribir el siguiente capítulo, así es que a más tardar el sábado ya está la cuarta entrega.

* * *

**"Cuando las estrellas lloran"**

**Capítulo 3: "Extraviados"**

El tren avanzaba a gran velocidad... Y pensar que sólo quedaban tres viajes más por aquellas viejas vías de ferrocarril (al menos como estudiantes).  
  
Ginny y Ron llevaban ya hora y media tratando de animar a Harry... Ron contando chistes que sólo él entendía, Ginny platicando de Fred, George y su exitosa tienda; pero en vano: el chico de ojos verdes no salía de su ensimismamiento. Hermione había perdido ya la esperanza de volver a ver sonreír a su amigo...  
  
La puerta del compartimiento se abrió dando paso a Luna Lovegood.  
  
-"Hola... ¿No habrán visto a Neville de casualidad?"  
  
-"No"  
  
-" Oh... Si lo ven, ¿podrían decirle que encontré su rana?"  
  
La de Ravenclaw salió.  
  
La puerta volvió a abrirse. Luna de nuevo.  
  
-"¿Puedo dejárselas?... Después de todo ustedes son de la misma casa..."  
  
Sin esperar respuesta la niña de ojos protuberantes depositó a Trevor en las manos de Harry y volvió a salir. Harry miró ausentemente la rana.  
  
Por tercera ocasión la puerta volvió a abrirse. Pero esta vez no era Luna. Eran Crabbe y Goyle... solos... sin Draco...  
  
-"¿Qué quieren?"- preguntó Ron de mala gana.  
  
-"Hum... Draco , ¿no lo han visto?, ¿o sí?"  
  
-"¿Y por qué habríamos de haberlo visto?"  
  
-"Bueno, son prefectos y..."  
  
-"Y pensamos que tal vez lo habrían visto en la junta... o que habría hecho su _visita anual_"  
  
-"Estuvo en la junta y le tocó hacer la primer ronda... fuera de eso, no sabemos más de él"- respondió enfadada Hermione.  
  
Los guardaespaldas de Malfoy intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y salieron.  
  
-"No sé que es más raro: Malfoy sin su séquito, o su séquito sin él" – comentó Ron.  
  
-"Bueno Ron, hablando de rondas, creo que ya nos toca la nuestra... Además si Draco no hizo la suya..."

-"Ya voy, ya voy"  
  
Ginny se quedó mirando a Harry sin saber que decir... la habían dejado a solas con un compañero que a duras penas contestaba con monosílabas...  
  
-"Curioso que haya dos compañeros desaparecidos... ¿verdad?"  
  
-"Sí... – Bien, ahí estaba la respuesta monosilábica - Y más extraño resulta el hecho de que Malfoy haya desaprovechado la oportunidad de venirnos a molestar... Claro que aún hay tiempo para su _visita anual_... "  
  
La sorpresa de Ginny dio paso a una sonrisa; era la oración más larga que había dicho el niño que vivió, y además estaba salpicada de burla hacia las palabras de Goyle.  
  
Un cuarto de hora después regresaron los dos prefectos de Gryffindor.  
  
-"¡No están!... ¡Revisamos toda la zona de estudiantes y ni rastros de Neville o del hurón! – ante la mirada de desaprobación de Hermione, Ron se corrigió – quise decir... Malfoy"  
  
-"Tenemos que avisar a la profesora McGonagall"  
  
-"Pero ella no viaja en el tren"  
  
-"Buen punto... Pero habrá que avisarle a alguien"  
  
-"O podemos avisar una vez que hayamos llegado... De todas formas no hay mucho que podamos hacer ¿o sí?... Además: ¡gran pérdida la del hu... Malfoy!"  
  
-"Ron, no sólo falta Malfoy..."  
  
-"Bueno, tal vez Neville no tomó el tren... ya en otras ocasiones los alumnos no han abordado y aún así han llegado a Howarts"- Ron dirigió una mirada significativa a Harry.  
  
Harry se levantó dejando a Trevor en manos de la pelirroja.  
  
-"Voy a dar una vuelta..."  
  
No sabía porqué de pronto había tomado la decisión de ir en busca del más distraído de sus compañeros y de su archienemigo... Había tenido un mal presentimiento...  
  
Harry recorrió todos los compartimientos, asomándose en cada una de las ventanillas, pero sin lograr hallarlos... Volvió a pasar una vez más, pero esta vez preguntando a los ocupantes por su compañero de casa (preguntar por Draco sería sospechoso)... Nada, nada, nada... Susan Bones y Michael Corner habían asegurado haber visto a Neville buscando su rana recién saliendo de la estación, por lo que Neville tenía que estar en el tren... Harry pasó el siguiente compartimiento de largo porque estaba vacío... En el siguiente se encontraba Zacharias Smith y algunos otros de Hufflepuff.

-"¿No han visto a...?"  
  
-"No, no hemos visto a Malfoy"- lo cortó Zacharias  
  
-"Yo iba a preguntar por..."  
  
-" Tampoco hemos visto a Longbottom...- volvió a cortar impaciente Zacharias- Ya pasaron Hermione y Ron a preguntar... y Crabbe y Goyle... y Luna Lovegood..."  
  
-" Oh... Gracias"  
  
Harry salió... Y justo antes de abrir la puerta del siguiente compartimiento, se detuvo en seco... NUNCA había vagones vacíos en el expreso de Howarts. Regresó a aquél que aparentemente lo estaba, deslizó la puerta y: ¡oh, sorpresa! Neville acostado sobre uno de los asientos y Draco sentado en el otro contemplándolo estúpidamente... Así que había un hechizo en el cristal de la ventanilla, bueno eso lo explicaba todo... No, no explicaba nada en absoluto...  
  
-"¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!"  
  
Draco salió de su ensimismamiento.

-"Yo... – los ojos de Draco reflejaban miedo - ... _Nada que te importe_... – había recobrado la compostura y ahora se levantaba- Ahora, quítate de mi camino"  
  
-"¿Qué le hiciste Malfoy?"  
  
-"Se desmayó... ¿y qué querías que hiciera?, ¿qué lo dejara en el pasillo?"  
  
-"¿Pretendes que crea que se desmayó SOLO, y que por tu gran corazón lo estabas cuidando?..."  
  
-"Cree lo que quieras... Ahora, si no te importa, deseo salir, así es que agradecería que te hicieras a un lado"  
  
Harry no se movió.  
  
-"¿Por favor?"- pidió entre dientes el rubio.  
  
Harry se hizo a un lado de mala gana.  
  
-"Ni que estuvieras tan gordo"  
  
Draco se volvió.

-" Linda camisa, _scarface_"- y se fue.

Entonces Harry se dió cuenta de que llevaban la misma camisa... Bueno, eso no importaba por el momento, ya estaban por llegar, así es que tendrían que ponerse las togas ...

Se acercó al muchacho inconsciente y lo zarandeó ligeramente.  
  
-"Neville, Neville, despierta"  
  
Longbottom dio muestras de estar recuperando el sentido.  
  
-"¡Los encontraste!"

-"¿Qué hacía el huo.. Malfoy aquí?"

-"¿Dónde estaban?"  
  
Ron, Ginny y Hermione acababan de llegar.  
  
-"Aquí, sólo que Malfoy colocó un hechizo para aparentar que este compartimiento estaba vacío"  
  
-"¿Qué le hizo ese cretino?"  
  
-"No estoy seguro"

-"¡Ou!"

Los cuatro se volvieron hacia Neville, quien acababa de despertar.  
  
-"Siento como si me hubiera explotado otra de las pociones de Snape"  
  
-"¿Qué te pasó?"  
  
-"¡Trevor!- El muchacho tomó la rana de las manos de Ginny – muchas gracias, la estaba buscando"  
  
-"Dale las gracias a Luna... fue ella quien la encontr  
  
-"Oh, sí, lo haré... por cierto, ¿qué hago aquí?"

-"Hum... Bueno, esperábamos que tú nos lo dijeras... Malfoy estaba aquí antes de que Harry te rescatara"- respondió Ron, muy seguro de que las intenciones del sangre pura no podían ser buenas.  
  
-"¿Malfoy?... Oh, sí, recuerdo algo... le estaba preguntando por mi rana... y luego desperté aqu  
  
Bueno, eso no demostraba la inocencia de Draco, pero tampoco lo inculpaba... Harry pensó que en cualquiera de los casos algo andaba definitivamente mal.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Un capítulo lento, pero estoy sentando las bases para la historia. No hay aparición del "misterioso muchacho de ojos y cabellos azabache", pero en el próximo capítulo hará su brillante aparición... Si me estoy enredando demasiado, por favor ¡díganme!... Ah, y una pregunta muy tonta, ¿cuál es la traducción de **robes** en los libros en español? ¿es toga o túnica? ¿y **git**? ¿cómo se refieren a Malfoy en forma ofensiva?... 

Gracias por el apoyo moral a:

La Heredera, Jack Dawson, Daga, Abril1, Devil Lady Hitokiri, Kmy Kusanagi y gentiane-sms...

Y sí, esto es un Draco x Harry aunque por ahora no lo paresca (y por allí habrá algunas sorpresillas más)... Creo que la clasificación de este fanfic se está haciendo de misterio...

Jua, jua... Y por supuesto: Goettia, muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias... como una pista especial, diré que no voy a introducir ningún personaje que no haya aparecido en los libros, así es que respecto a tu corazonada... ... pero no es una reencarnación...


	4. ¿¡¿Neville?

Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, a quien le agradesco el que haya creado una historia tan maravillosa. 

Largo tiempo ha sido desde la última vez que escribí, por ello pido una disculpa... Mi computadora tuvo virus, y además le están pasando cosas monstruosas a este fanfic (en el sentido de que me han brotado muchas ideas, dudas y antojos)... Para las que quieren acción, recomiendo que se salten directo al siguiente capítulo... Recuerden que yo escribo porque me gusta, entonces trato de dejar un argumento bien planteado (ya saben, introducción, nudo, clímax y desenlace), a veces esto parece aburrido, pero hace una historia solida... ¡A leer! (o en su defecto, al siguiente capítulo).

* * *

**"Cuando las estrellas lloran" Capítulo 4**

**"¿¡¿Neville?!?"**

Tomar los carruajes conducidos por esas horribles criaturas aladas: thestrals, vistas únicamente por aquellos que hubieran presenciado muerte... Canción del Sombrero seleccionador explicando su propia función y pidiendo nuevamente unión entre los alumnos... Ubicación de los nuevos estudiantes en las diferentes casas... Presentación del nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Snape... Discurso de Dumbledore alusivo al regreso de Voldemort... Banquete...

Fuera del hecho de que el profesor que más aborrecía había obtenido por fin el puesto tan anhelado, nada había que Harry no hubiera esperado.

Una vez terminado el festín, todos los alumnos se encaminaron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

- "Sr. Potter, ¿me permite unas palabras?"

Harry estaba cansado y deseaba estar entre las sábanas de la cama con dosel, pero si la profesora McGonagall solicitaba su presencia debía ser importante (más valía que lo fuera o se enfrentarían una vez más a su enojo).

- "Sí, profesora"

- "Sígame"

Mientras la seguía a través de los pasillos de la escuela, Harry se preguntaba sobre el posible motivo... ¿Sería para decirle que tendría que cambiar de carrera, porque Snape no lo quería en sus clases?, pero si no era auror ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?, claro que tomar clases con Snape no iba a ser sencillo, si el sólo hecho de tener una clase era insoportable: ¡tomar tres! (contando oclumancia), parecía una locura...

-"¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?"

-"¿Eh?- Entonces recordó el incidente con Malfoy... ¿tendría que ver con Neville? ¿o con el rubio?... - Bien gracias"

El pensamiento de Harry estaba tan disperso que sólo se dio cuenta a dónde lo llevaba hasta que estuvo delante de la gárgola.

- "Ranitas saltarinas"

Vaya contraseñas que se buscaba Dumbledore... La gárgola dio paso a las escaleras que ya tantas veces lo habían remontado a la oficina del director.

Pasaron la puerta sin tocar... Albus Dumbledore levantó la vista del pergamino que estaba leyendo y sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrarse con el chico de ojos verdes.

- "Toma asiento... – el buen director, siempre tan atento - ¿quieres chocolate?".

- "No, muchas gracias" – suficiente había comido ya en el banquete.

- "¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?"

- "Sin novedades"- quitando el hecho de que sus sueños estuvieron poblados de pesadillas, y de que el dolor por la pérdida de Sirius lo había abrumado el 90% del tiempo y que el otro 10% lo había preocupado el dilema de ser asesino o asesinado...

- "¿Cómo te sientes?"

¿¡¿Qué cómo se sentía?!? ¿y cómo se iba a sentir dadas las circunstancias? –"Bien, un poco cansado"- ¿un poco?, ¡pero si los ojos estaban a punto de cerrársele!... sólo esperaba que todas estas formalidades llevaran a alguna parte... - "para ser sincero, me estoy cayendo de sueño"- Eso estaba mejor, tal vez entendiera la indirecta; no es que no le agradara platicar con Dumbledore, pero en verdad estaba agotado.

- "Bueno Harry, entonces vayamos al punto, para que puedas retirarte a descansar"

Vaya, ya era hora...

-"Dado que ya no es importante mantener en secreto la cercanía que hay entre nosotros y como dudo que por el momento Voldemort trate nuevamente de entrar en tu mente, puedo darte las clases de oclumancia"

- "¿Usted me daría las clases, director?"

- "A menos que las quieras tomar con el profesor Snape..."

- "¿Sna... quiero decir, el profesor Snape, no puede continuar aleccionándome?."

En la cara del anciano apareció una expresión de sorpresa.

- "Me temo que eso va a ser difícil"

- "¿Es porque él ya no desea enseñarme, verdad?"

Dumbledore no respondió.

- "Me gustaría intentar de nuevo"

- "Tendrás que hablar con él"

- "Lo haré... Buenas noches director"- sin más, Harry se retiró...

Las manos le temblaban... ¿¡¿¡¿Qué rayos acababa de hacer?!?!? Se le había presentado la oportunidad de evitarse unas horas con el profesor de pelo grasiento, ¿y qué había hecho él?: ¡a la goma!... Se dijo que fue para intentar redimir la acción negativa de su padre... Pero tenía un motivo secreto, una razón para tan inusual comportamiento: si tan sólo aprendiera oclumancia y pudiera echar un vistazo en los recuerdos de Snape, entonces podría ver una vez más a sus padres y a... Sirius... De acuerdo, vivir del pasado no era adecuado, pero era lo último que le quedaba...

* * *

Primer día de clases... Primera clase, ¿no adivinan?: pociones... Harry pensó que era muy mala suerte tener precisamente esa materia en ese horario, siendo la primera la mañana, las probabilidades de llegar tarde aumentaban; y si no había pasado buena noche era seguro que se quedaría dormido... Brillante idea la de Snape... Ron había optado por dejar el estudio de esa materia, era la primera vez que tenía la opción de no tomarla, y él, a diferencia de su amigo, había tomado al parecer una sabia decisión (aunque Harry sospechaba que el pelirrojo no había obtenido la calificación requerida por Snape para continuar en su clase). Por suerte, Hermione terminó al final inclinándose por la carrera de Auror, así es que tenía casi todas las clases iguales que las de él. Lo único que Harry esperaba es que no les tocara clase con los de Slytherin como siempre; por eso su alivio fue grande cuando se encontraron con Hannah Abbott en el pasillo porque ella también iba a clase de pociones... Eran los primeros en llegar, así es que tuvieron opción de escoger lugar: hasta atrás, lo más lejos posible del profesor... El siguiente en llegar fue... La sorpresa de Harry fue grande... 

- "¿¡¿Neville?!?"- exclamaron incrédulos al mismo tiempo.

- "Hola" – saludó tímidamente el muchacho, al tiempo que se sentaba.

- "Hummm... Neville... ¿no te equivocaste de salón?"

- "No lo creo, a menos que hayan cambiado el salón de Pociones"

Harry comenzó a pensar que si el niño más despistado de la escuela (y posiblemente del planeta) había logrado pasar uno de los exámenes más difíciles con Sobresaliente, tal vez era posible convencer a Snape para que continuara dándole clases...

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron dos alumnos más de Ravenclaw... la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un escuadrón de cinco slytherins: Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y... Malfoy.

- "Gatitos, creo que se equivocaron de salón"- dijo burlona Pansy refiriéndose a los de Gryffindor.

- "Son ustedes quienes se han equivocado de salón... los de Ravenclaw y nuestra casa tomaremos pociones"

- "Las cuatro casas tomarán esta clase juntas – Severus Snape acababa de hacer su aparición- ...pero me parece que el Sr. Longbottom ha errado de clase"

Neville giró los ojos en gesto de desesperación.

- "Para ser auror se necesitan pociones"

- "...Y para tomar la clase de pociones, me temo que requiere de un Sobresaliente en el OWL respectivo"

- "¡Y eso es justo lo que obtuve!"

Snape miró suspicaz al gryffindor...

- "Mi abuela predijo que esto pasaría..." – y suspirando, sacó un pergamino y se lo dio al profesor.

* * *

Diez eran los alumnos que tomaban pociones, pocos en verdad, pero era comprensible... Lo malo era que Snape tenía mayor vigilancia sobre el niño que vivió, pero Harry no dio motivos para que le restaran puntos a su casa pese a todas las provocaciones lanzadas por los odiosos slytherins...

Después de dejar considerable tarea, Snape dio por terminada su clase...

- "Harry, es hora de irnos"

- "Te alcanzo después... Tengo que hablar con el profesor"

Hermione alzó una ceja intrigada, pero como últimamente no quería contradecir a su amigo por nada del mundo, decidió irse...

Harry tomó aire y armándose de valor se dirigió hacia Snape, quien en ese momento estaba hablando con Malfoy... ¿lo estaba regañando?, es cierto que el rubio había estado sumamente distraído durante toda la clase, pero Snape nunca le llamaría la atención, claro que si se hubiera tratado de algún otro entonces hasta puntos menos habrían tenido... Por un momento sintió pena de su enemigo, pero sacudiendo la cabeza quitó todo pensamiento.

Decidió que buscaría un momento más oportuno...

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

Jo, jo, jo... Apuesto a que pensaron que el chico que entraba en clase de pociones era Malfoy... ¿Quién esperaba que fuera Neville? porque la verdad yo no... Creo que Neville ha salido bastante, no es que me agrade (de hecho, ni crean que lo tenía planeado), es sólo que es mi intento de darle algo de humor (Mmh... gotita)... ¿Por qué creen que Draco esté tan distraído? (¡ni siquiera tuvo diálogo!). De verdad que esta historia debería de estar clasificada en intriga/misterio/aventura/romance/angst... y es que todo es depende del punto desde el que lo pongamos... Es decir, para Draco sería angst (pobrecito... Ju, ju, ju....), para Harry un tanto angst/aventura, para mi personaje sorpresa ¿qué creen que será? ¿angst?, ¿romance?... El próximo capítulo no es demasiado extenso, pero espero que lo disfruten... Bueno, creo que ya hablé demasiado. Gracias por leer mis comentarios.

Fallen Fan: Muchísimas gracia por tu maravilloso review. Contestando a tu pregunta, la tienda es es: Serious Black, traducido al español: Seriamente Negro...


	5. Ojos Negros

Este capítulo lo entrego con dolor... Así es que espero que lo disfruten, porque aquí es en donde comienza lo interesante...

* * *

**"Cuando las estrellas lloran"**

**Capítulo 5: "Ojos negros"**

La noche era clara y los pequeños borregos del firmamento se desplazaban con asombrosa rapidez, pues soplaba el viento nocturno con algo de fuerza, a causa de éste los cabellos del joven se movían caóticamente por encima de su cabeza.

Pensar... A eso había ido... Aunque superficialmente parecía que todo marchaba bien (buenas calificaciones, considerable disminución de los regaños de su queridísimo profesor de pociones), la verdad es que se encontraba en crisis: amigos y profesores se habían vuelto sobreprotectores a un extremo asfixiante. Comprendía que después de todo lo que había sucedido no tuvieran actitudes del todo normales, pero la situación era ya ridícula.

Se apoyó sobre el tronco mientras su pensamiento iba y venía. Cerró los ojos y entonces lo escuchó: el sonido más hermoso que jamás hubiera podido imaginar; se trataba del canto de una criatura, sublime, etéreo... Humano no era.

_"Cuando estés triste y quieras llorar,_

_ven a mis brazos y déjate tocar..."_

Se incorporó y guiado por la voz llegó a un estanque; había un ente con forma humana –un muchacho, a juzgar por su figura- de pie...sin duda era este quién cantaba. Harry se detuvo a una prudente distancia, estaba de espaldas a él, así es que no podría verlo.

_"Enjugaré tus lágrimas y besaré tu frente,_

_tocaré tu alma y arrancaré tus penas..."_

- "Te estaba esperando"- dijo de pronto el muchacho suspendiendo su canto.

Harry se sorprendió ante estas palabras, pero pensó que tal vez no le hablaba a él. El silencio reinó unos instantes.

- "¿Qué te hace pensar que no eres tú a quién espero?...".

Harry se preguntó si el muchacho no tendría conocimientos de oclumancia.

- "¿Me hablas a mí?".

- "¿Acaso hay alguien más?"

Pregunta con respuesta obvia: no... no había nadie más, por lo que se acercó a su interlocutor, situándose a un costado. El muchacho miraba a la lejanía y no volteó a verlo... Harry lo contempló: Sus cabellos color azabache eran largos y lacios... No... no era posible, ¿o sí?...

-"¿Qué deseas de mí?"

-"¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo algo de ti?"

Bien, confirmado: aquél que tenía a su lado, no era otro que el muchacho del parque; si hubiera alguien con el mismo físico, era improbable que compartiera la misma voz.

-"Dijiste que _estabas esperándome._"

-"Te esperaba porque sabía que vendrías."

Harry se sintió algo confundida, pero nada dijo.

Un silencio incómodo.

- "Tienes bonita voz para el canto."- comentó finalmente después de convencerse de que aquél muchacho no iba a iniciar conversación.

El chico lo miró a los ojos... Harry tuvo de nuevo esa sensación de haber visto esa mirada con anterioridad, pero le era imposible recordar dónde...

- "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

- "No voy a impedir que lo hagas"

-"¿Qué es lo que te entristece tanto? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

- "¿Es que acaso te importa?... No me conoces"

- "Me importa"

_Silencio._

- "El alba está próximo; y no es trayecto corto el que te espera hasta dónde sumidos en profundo sueño dejaste a tus compañeros. Si tu pretensión es llegar antes de que despierten con las primeras luces, mi consejo es que emprendas la marcha de inmediato."

Harry echó un rápido vistazo al cielo, y por la ubicación del astro celeste dedujo que el muchacho tenía razón, ¿cómo es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido? Lo ignoraba.

- "Tomo tu consejo y parto, más no sin antes preguntar tu nombre."

El muchacho sonrió - "Nos vemos"- y después de un guiño de ojo, se perdió entre la espesura del bosque.

Harry corría aprisa, debía llegar antes de que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia, o de lo contrario se armaría toda una escena sobre el peligro que representa el salir solo (Ah, y ni pensar en la reacción de ser descubierto en el Bosque Prohibido)..."Nos vemos".... en su mente daban vueltas las palabras de despedida del muchacho... ¿Acaso significaba que volverían a encontrarse?... Eso esperaba, no sabía porqué, pero le agradó estar con... "¡Cielos!" pensó "¿Por qué no me dio su nombre?" ... Bueno, a la siguiente le insistiría más en ello...

* * *

El día transcurría apaciblemente.

-"¿A dónde vas?"- preguntó Ron cuando notó que Harry se escabullía.

-"Voy a dar un paseo"

-"¿Al Bosque Prohibido?, ¿Solo?... Debes estar loco, y doblemente si piensas que te voy a dejar"

-"Acompáñame _si tanto quieres_"

Ron palideció.

-"_Si tanto quieres_, podemos pedir permiso"

-"¡Sabes que nos lo negarán!

-"¡Exacto!... Si no nos dejan ir, será porque nos protegen"

-"Ron, ¿¡¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, crees que necesitamos protección?!? ".

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se dispuso a ir con McGonagall.

-"Para cuando le digas, ya estaré lejos... Además, eso costaría puntos "

Ron titubeó por un instante... pero cuando Harry comenzó a andar, no le quedó más remedio que ir tras él.

* * *

**Fin** (como aquí acabó lo interesante, he decidido abandonar la historia)... ja, ja, ja, ni yo me lo creí... Esto es un Continuará...

* * *

Draco ya va a hacer acto de presencia... Es sólo que me encanta que no se sepa que le está pasando... Pero ya no resisto casi no mencionarlo (recordemos que la razón por la que escribo esto es por mi adicción a Draco Malfoy, así es que en teoría él es el protagonista), y es que la historia ha dado giros inesperados (cuando escribo es como si algo me poseyera...).

Los reviews ya no necesitan estar firmados.


	6. Gracias

Lamento mucho el retraso para la entrega de este fanfic... Entre la tarea y el mono de chinos (es el muchachomás hermoso físicamente, aunque es odioso)ya no hallo tiempo ni inspiración para escribir... La trama ya está desarrollada casi en su totalidad, el borrador bastante avanzado, sólo falta mecanografiar y llenar los espacios... Ojalá les guste... A petición de las lectoras: Draco por fin aparece...

* * *

**"Cuando las estrellas lloran"**

**Capítulo 6: Gracias**

El muchacho no estaba... Harry había estado seguro de que al llegar iba a encontrarse con su bella mirada... Pero no había sido así y Ron insistía en que debían marcharse... De mala gana siguió al pelirrojo a través de la espesura del bosque... A penas llegaron a los lindes Ron se volvió hacia su amigo.

-"Harry, prométeme que no regresarás al bosque prohibido"

-"Sabes que es una promesa que no cumpliré"

-"Entonces tendré que avisar a McGonagall"

Harry lo pensó unos instantes; de todas formas no tenía a que regresar ¿o sí?... Dentro del castillo había decenas de cuartos secretos disponibles...

-"Lo prometo, Ron."

* * *

Harry no sabía para que oficio se estaba preparando Draco, pero al parecer debía ser algo semejante a auror porque el rubio tomaba las mismas clases que él... Aunque aún así había algo que no se explicaba¿Por qué Malfoy tomaba Cuidados de Míticas Criaturas Mágicas?... Cierto que eran muchos los estudiantes que querían tomar esta materia, pero ningún Slytherin, salvo Malfoy, la tomaba, y considerando el hecho de que Hagrid era el profesor...

-"Bien, jóvenes estudiantes, estas semanas estaremos trabajando en un proyecto y para ello necesito que formen equipos" – Ron, Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas... era obvio su equipo¿no?

-"Como son 19 estudiantes y tengo 7 especimenes de polivelato monógamo... mmh... – el hombre se quedó pensativo, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo numérico – 5 equipos de 3 integrantes y 2 de 2"

Hermione se apresuró a escribir su nombre, el de Ron y el de Harry en un pergamino que pasó de inmediato a Hagrid; a los pocos minutos había 6 pergaminos en el regazo de Hagrid.

-"Falta un pergamino... ¿quiénes se han quedado sin equipo?"

Draco levantó la mano, visiblemente incómodo.

- "¿Nadie más?"- el profesor paseó la mirada por su alumnado, pero al parecer todos tenían equipo, entonces Hagrid revisó los nombres de los pergaminos y cayó en la cuenta de que tenía 6 equipos de 3 integrantes...

-"Humm... Necesito que un equipo done un compañero para el señor Malfoy... ¿algún voluntario?"

-"Dirá un sacrificado, después de todo¿quién va a querer ser pareja con ese cretino?"- murmuró Ron, por lo que Hermione le propinó un discreto codazo... aunque por esta vez Ron parecía tener razón, pues ninguna mano alzada se dejó ver, ni voz alguna escuchar... Draco se dio cuenta de esto porque se apresuró a decir:

-"Puedo trabajar solo..."

Harry miró al rubio y de pronto se dio cuenta que sentía pena por él... debía ser difícil ser un maldito slytherin entre casas rivales... él mismo había vivido el rechazo total durante 11 años de su vida... sabía lo que era que nadie le quisiera hablar ni mucho menos formar equipo...

-"Yo"-dijo Harry tímidamente apenas dándose cuenta de lo que decía.

-" ¿Dijiste algo Harry?"- preguntó Hagrid que estaba inseguro de haber escuchado al niño dorado ofreciéndose para ser equipo con el príncipe de los slytherins...

-"Yo seré su equipo"- confirmó el muchacho esta vez con una voz clara y segura.

Al parecer no sólo el profesor se había asombrado de la repentina acción de Harry, porque Hermione, Ron y el resto de la clase de pronto enmudecieron... ¿Harry compañero de Draco¿voluntariamente? aquello tenía que ser una broma, o efecto de algún hechizo como el _imperius_... Hagrid tosió para romper la tensión.

–"Bien, ya que el asunto de los equipos ha quedado resuelto, les asigno la primer tarea: una breve investigación sobre los polivelatos monógamos para la próxima semana... con un pergamino por equipo me basta... Pueden irse"

Los alumnos se encaminaron hacia el castillo, era hora de la comida... Hermione, Ron y Harry caminaban extrañamente en silencio, aunque evidentemente dentro de cada uno de ellos mil palabras luchaban por salir, de pronto Ron habló.

-"Es que simplemente no puedo comprender lo que hiciste, Harry... ¿Equipo con el hurón¿en qué estabas pensando?"

-"No lo sé – respondió ausente el muchacho y añadió – Los veo en el gran comedor... Tengo un pequeño asunto que atender"

Harry avanzó un poco en dirección contraria, no demasiado, porque se encontró justamente a quién buscaba, que al parecer lo estaba esperando...

-"Malfoy... ¿Cuándo y dónde podemos hacer el trabajo?"

El rubio lo pensó un momento –" El sábado... en la biblioteca... ¿te parece bien?"

-"Me parece perfecto... Bien, entonces... Nos vemos..."- Harry dio media vuelta

-" Hum... Potter..."

El aludido se volvió, Draco tenía la mirada baja y por la forma en que se mordía el labio era evidente que le costaba trabajo decir lo que quería...

-"¿Sí?"- preguntó un poco impaciente el de gryffindor...

Entonces el muchacho levantó sus hermosos ojos grises y los clavó en los esmeraldas –" Gracias".

Y sin más se marchó...

Harry se quedó perplejo ante la súbita muestra de cortesía de su rival... Y entonces pensó que tal vez el ser su compañero de equipo no había sido una mala elección.

* * *

Harry despertó con la sensación de haber dormido poco, era sábado y se negaba a abandonar la comodidad de su cama, pero ante el gruñido de su estómago decidió levantarse para ir al desayuno en el Gran Comedor... Ron no estaba en la cama... Se puso rápidamente unos jeans negros con una playera con cuello de tortuga y manga larga de igual color...

No hubo nada excepcional, excepto quizás, que había muy pocos estudiantes, a decir verdad, salvo 4 muchachas de Ravenclaw, Longbottom y Neville, era el único tomando alimentos... Vio el reloj: las diez... Entonces recordó que había quedado con Malfoy para hacer la tarea de los poli-algo-raro¿a qué hora habían quedado? Harry no podía recordarlo, y es que no habían quedado en la hora...

"Bueno, entonces iré y adelantaré trabajo, de cualquier forma, no creo que Malfoy sea demasiada ayuda" pensó.

Por eso grande fue su sorpresa, cuando en la Biblioteca se encontró al rubio enfrascado en un grueso libro...

-"Buenos días, Malfoy"

El aludido levantó la vista.

-"Buenos días, Potter"

Harry se sentó en la silla de al lado e intentó ver el libro que Draco leía, pero éste lo cerró de pronto y se incorporó.

-"¿Te vas tan pronto¿y el trabajo?"

Draco tomó el pergamino que tenía al lado y lo dejó enfrente de Harry.

-" Me he tomado la libertad de adelantar parte del trabajo"

Harry paseó fugazmente su vista por el amarillo papel, y no pudo evitar reconocer que el slytherin tenía bonita caligrafía.

-"¡Pero si has ocupado ya todo el pergamino!... No hiciste parte del trabajo, lo hiciste todo."

-" Revísalo, y si algo está mal, corrígelo... Por cierto, linda ropa"- y se fue.

Harry se dio cuenta de que iban vestidos de igual manera y sintió escalofríos.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

Probablemente el capítulo más corto, lo sé, pero hasta aquí llegó la idea e inspiración por ahora (y si me esperaba a tener más texto, probablemente no habría actualizado sino hasta el próximo año)... 


	7. Sirius

¡Hola estimados lectores, cuánto tiempo sin leernos¿verdad?... Bueno, bueno, la escuela no ha estado tan sencilla y he tenido muy buenos libros en mis manos últimamente (incluyendo "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince", así es que espero no hacerle spoiler a nadie :s )... El siguiente capítulo ya está casi terminado... No tienen idea de lo mucho que me agradan los reviews, me ayudan a mejorar y me dan ánimos para seguir, ejem, así es que si no es mucha molestia... (Muchas gracias a las personas que me han escrito) ¿Ya se dieron cuenta que este capítulo es de los más largos que hasta ahora he publicado?... Algunos misterios comienzan a desvelarse...

¡La cuarta película se estrena en una semana!... Ah, estoy taaaaan emocionada, sobre todo porque convierten a Malfoy en hurón... ...

Este fanfic lo quiero dedicar a la memoria de Michael Serpant (un escritor de fanfictions yaoi de Draco y Harry,publicados en esta página), que su alma descanse en paz... Nunca tuve el placer deconocerlo físicamente, pero ¡qué maravillosa forma de escribir!...

Bueno, no les quito más tiempo, Go on with the story!

* * *

**"Cuando las estrellas lloran"**

**Capítulo 7**

Harry no podía dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama en un fútil intento por conciliar el sueño; al cabo de un rato, terminó aceptando el hecho de la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos, así es que resignado se incorporó de su cálida cama con dosel y caminó hacia la ventana: afuera las estrellas titilaban, afuera se encontraba el bosque prohibido con sus misterios... y afuera, bajo aquél firmamento y en los márgenes del bosque se hallaba una figura humana; el corazón de Harry dio un sobresalto y apresurado tomó sus gafas de la mesilla nocturna; no fueron de gran ayuda, pues se hallaba a considerable distancia, aún así se ocultó bajo su capa de invisibilidad y sin un segundo pensamiento corrió al encuentro de aquél que creía era el mismo muchacho enigmático de ojos y cabellos negros.

Con el corazón palpitante avanzó hacia el muchacho, estando a lo que él consideró una prudente distancia se quitó la capa e hicieron contacto visual, pero cuando el bello chico de ojos color esmeralda (o sea, Harry ( lol) siguió con su avance, el otro dio media vuelta y se internó en el bosque. Por un momento Harry dudó, pues recordó la promesa hecha a Ron de no regresar al bosque prohibido y en la de a Dumbledore de no ponerse en riesgo innecesario, pero cuando escuchó la voz clara del bello desconocido "llamándole por su nombre", no tuvo más remedio que romper con sus promesas, atraído irresistiblemente por la curiosidad de conocer la identidad del extraño.

Y allí, de pie, inmóvil cual estatua se encuentra el muchacho: alto, esbelto, cabellos lacios y negros cayendo sutilmente sobre su desnuda espalda, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte... Harry intenta descubrir lo que le atrae de él: tal vez el porte gallardo propio de un príncipe, tal vez la piel que a la luz de la luna es blanca... o tal vez su soledad...

Sin poderlo evitar, se acerca... su corazón está acelerado... Está tan cerca que cree escuchar su respiración... Y el mundo se detiene, pues él ha volteado y le ha mirado a los ojos, entonces el misterioso muchacho extiende su mano y él la toma; Ron y Hermione habrían reprobado su decisión, para ellos los desconocidos no son de fiar, pero sus amigos poco saben de cuestiones de esa naturaleza y por tanto tampoco saben de amor... El muchacho comienza a correr, se dirige a la espesura del bosque y a Harry no le queda más remedio que seguirlo...

Se paran en seco, al borde de un precipicio, el muchacho le mira seriamente por un breve instante: "Sígueme", parece decirle, pero sin mover los labios, suelta su mano y sin más se tira en el vacío... Harry no comprende, pero también da el paso que le quita el piso de los pies...

Cae, cae, cae...

Fugazmente piensa en sus seres cercanos; en Ron, el primer verdadero amigo que tuvo; en Hermione, la inteligente; en Dumbledore, su maestro y protector; en Draco, su bello compañero (ante este último titubea, pero de inmediato pasa el pensamiento), de su mente sólo el recuerdo de su familia adoptiva escapa... Por fin sus pies tocan suelo, pero no lo hacen con ímpetu, sino delicadamente... El muchacho está ahí y esboza una sonrisa que le deja sin aliento, y sigue corriendo; Harry lo sigue porque ha quedado prendado de él: no comprende, pero tampoco le importa... Aquél muchacho bien podría ser su perdición: "Un demonio en piel de ángel"...

Su paso aminora hasta detenerse a los márgenes de un extenso lago... Voltea, como para cerciorarse que Harry le sigue, y se adentra en sus aguas... se zambulle... El gryfyndor aguarda... a los pocos segundos emerge su hermosa cabeza: su cara está cubierta por el cabello que ya no cae sutilmente, sino en maraña... Entonces Harry se acerca y retira el cabello, dejando al descubierto una amplia frente... Él lo mira, y la respiración se le corta, sintiéndo que ha deja escapar un latido de su corazón... Y entonces comprende: aquél muchacho posee grandes ojos de idéntico color al de Sirius...

* * *

Harry apresuró su paso hacia el castillo, aún tenía tiempo, no llevaba reloj, pero no podían ser más de las 4 de la madrugada... Apenas salió del espeso follaje del bosque, se detuvo en seco, alguien se aproximaba, venía trotando... Malfoy... Draco Malfoy estaba trotando, y definitivamente no era de su agrado, en su cara se notaba el disgusto que le proporcionaba el hacer ejercicio a aquellas tempranas horas. Ahora comprendía de dónde venían las ojeras, y eso explicaba también su delgadez, o al menos en parte. Harry había notado cómo el muchacho iba al gran comedor pero no probaba bocado... Se preguntó que le estaba pasando y porqué hacía lo que no le gustaba; se quedó allí mirando, llevaba ya un considerable número de vueltas alrededor del lago, el sudor le escurría por la frente, y su agotamiento era ya visible... de pronto Draco cayó, simplemente sus rodillas se le doblaron, Harry estaba a escasos metros de él... 

–"Ya no puedo... más"- dijo entre jadeos su compañero de equipo.

Bueno, eso era evidente... Draco comenzó a contorsionarse de dolor, al principio Harry no comprendió, hasta que reparó en el muchacho que estaba a orillas del lago... Zabini apuntaba con su varita a Malfoy, Harry no había escuchado, pero estaba seguro de que la orden salida de sus labios había sido "Cruciatus"... El muchacho de ojos verdes sintió la necesidad de hacer algo, y ya había alzado su propia varita para desarmar al de Slytherin cuando Malfoy se incorporó y siguió corriendo... Harry pensó en informarle a Dumbledore de inmediato... Pero no podía ¿cómo explicaría que estaba afuera a esas horas? Podía argumentar que lo había visto desde su ventana... mentir: no podía, aún no era lo suficientemente letrado en oclumancia para ocultar sus traicioneros pensamientos. Una cosa era clara: debía regresar al castillo.

* * *

La mente de Harry estaba tan ocupada procesando la información que muy poca atención prestó a la clase de Snape, lo que consecuentemente le llevó a ser expulsado del salón con su respectiva detención... Pero eso poco le importó, era demasiada la intriga que le causaba su compañero de casa rival, le costaba trabajo reconocerlo, pero estaba preocupado por Malfoy, deseaba saber qué le estaba sucediendo... Si algo malo tenía Malfoy se lo habría dicho ya a Snape, aunque Harry seguía dudando de la lealtad de Snape hacia la Orden del Fénix... Si tan sólo pudiera echar un vistazo en la mente de su profesor... ¡Ja, bueno, eso sí que iba a estar difícil, considerando que el hombre de grasienta cabellera había logrado burlar o bien, a Dumbledore o a Voldemort, y en cualquiera de los dos casos, eso era una proeza. 

Tenía que preguntarle a su compañero, tenía que descubrir lo que le pasaba, por eso, cuando Hagrid les dejó el siguiente trabajo (que por cierto, en el anterior habían sacado una excelente nota, superior incluso a la de Hermione) sintió que había llegado una oportunidad invaluable.

Nuevamente habían quedado de realizar el trabajo en la biblioteca el sábado, pero Harry esta vez se había asegurado de llegar antes que Draco, se había levantado incluso antes de los primeros rayos matinales; por vez primera desde aquél fatídico día en que Sirius desapareciera deseó vestir una camisa de otro color diferente al usado para el luto, pero ninguna poseía en aquellos momentos, así que tuvo que usar uno de sus atuendos adquiridos en "Serious Black"...

Harry estaba en la biblioteca apenas la habían abierto... Draco no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar, llevaba la misma playera que el gryffindor.

-"¡Hola!" – saludó animadamente Harry.

Draco no levantó la vista del suelo –"Buen día"- contestó con voz gastada, de inmediato se sentó y sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a registrar libros buscando información que pudiera serles útil, Draco llevaba ya dos pergaminos de información mientras Harry apenas llevaba medio, no es que el rubio fuera mejor que su compañero buscando información, sino que Harry se había pasado observándolo de reojo; en el Inter., ideas disparatadas habían cruzado su mente, como el hecho de que Draco fuera un hombre lobo o un vampiro; había cosas que encajaban con sus hipótesis (como las ojeras, la palidez y la degaldez), pero otras que no daban sentido (si fuera un vampiro no podría estar a plena luz del día y si fuera un hombre lobo, Dumbledore lo habría detectado ya).

-"Draco... ¿ya desayunaste?"

Negó con la cabeza nuevamente sin hacer contacto visual.

-"¿No quieres ir?"

Volvió a responder negativamente.

-"¿Eres anoréxico o qué?"

Esta vez Draco alzó la vista.

-"No lo soy".

- " ¿Entonces¿qué sucede contigo?... puedes confiar en mi"- y esbozando una sonrisa llevó su mano hacia la de su compañero en un intento por reconfortarlo, pero el muchacho de ojos grises retiró su mano antes de ser tocado.

- " ¿Es cierto Potter que eres el elegido?... ¿Eres tú acaso quién derrotará al Señor Oscuro?"

Harry dudó un momento antes de contestar... había descartado ya las posibilidades de su compañero como criatura mágica, pero... ¿Y si Malfoy era un espía?... o incluso¿un mortífago?...

- " ¿Eres un mortífago?" – Miró directo a sus ojos intentando descifrar la verdad, pero lo único que decían era "Tengo miedo", y eso podía significar tantas cosas...

- " No, no lo soy"

- " ¿Me permites ver tus muñecas, por favor?"- Malfoy se mordió nerviosamente el labio.

- " ¿No puedes creerme sin que te de pruebas?"

-"¿Existe algún motivo por el cual no puedas mostrármelas?"

Draco se incorporó

-"¿Cómo afirmas que puedo confiar en ti, cuando tú no confías en mí?"- y sin más se marchó dejando sus dos pergaminos sobre la mesa.

Harry se quedó preocupado: Draco estaba en un problema y grande, seguramente Zabini sí que era un mortífago para pronunciar un imperdonable... Y Draco estaba tan delgado, pálido y ojeroso...

* * *

Harry había pasado a cumplir su detención con Snape, había estado preocupado de que el profesor fuera a inmiscuirse en su mente y fuera a obtener algún dato poco conveniente, pero al parecer el hombre tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar porque poca atención le había prestado a su alumno, esta vez no habían habido burlas ni trabajos absurdos, simplemente había sido una detención ordinaria... Cuando Harry regresaba se asomó por uno de los ventanales... allí estaba el muchacho enigmático y, como la vez anterior, salió a su encuentro. 

-" Yo te conozco"- dijo Harry una vez que el desconocido se sentó bajo una jacaranda

El desconocido sacó un espejo de entre sus ropajes.

La mente de Harry intentó procesar la información... ¿Realmente se encontraba allí sentado delante de él su padrino?... Pero éste era un muchacho, no un hombre...

-"¿Pero... cómo?"

-"¿Magia?"- contestó el muchacho de ojos oscuros con una sonrisa pícara bailando en su hermosa boca.

-"Sirius" – sonrió al tiempo que murmuraba su nombre.

* * *

La lluvia había arreciado y estaba empapado, pero no le importó, no cabía en sí de felicidad, corría a toda velocidad entre la maleza del bosque, iba tan distraído que sólo hasta que los pies en verdad comenzaron a dolerle cayó en la cuenta de que había estado corriendo en sentido contrario... Se detuvo e intentó orientarse, y entonces la escuchó: una respiración dificultosa, la piel de Harry se enchinó, la respiración se aproximaba... Buscó desesperado su varita, pero estaba indeciso sobre su proceder: alumbrarse, disparar o correr... Se volvió hacia la fuente del ruido: "Malfoy" pensó cuando vio al rubio corriendo, e iba a llamarlo por su nombre, cuando éste tropezó y comenzó a llorar como chiquillo, Harry se apiadó de su compañero y quitándose la capa de invisibilidad, se arrodilló a su lado. 

-"Draco¿qué sucede?"

El bello Slytherin levantó de inmediato la vista con un sobresalto.

-"¡Potter¿qué haces aquí?"

-"Lo mismo te pregunto a ti... Aunque es evidente que estabas huyendo... ¿De Zabini¿de Dumbledore?... ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?"

Draco no respondió, pero Harry reparó en la sangre que llevaba en sus manos... Aunque Draco había tratado de evitarlo, había sido demasiado tarde, Harry había sujetado su brazo izquierdo; Draco forcejeó, protestó e intentó zafarse, pero no logró nada... Harry le levantó la manga, seguro de encontrar la marca oscura, pero en vez de ella, halló múltiples heridas en sus muñecas de las que aún brotaba sangre.

-"¡Draco¿acaso son éstas las huellas de intentos fallidos de suicidio?"- pero el aludido tenía los ojos muy abiertos en un claro estado de sorpresa y temor.

-"Me estás tocando... ¡Me estás tocando!"

Bien, por fin había enloquecido –"Sí, Draco, te estoy to-can-do"

Draco estaba temblando; el gryffindor lo había tomado como parte de su locura, pero descartó esta idea cuando reparó en la ligera ropa que llevaba ¡se estaba helando, sin soltarle la muñeca lo haló para incorporarlo y echó a correr en busca de refugio, pero nuevamente el slytherin tropezó y cayó de bruces, entonces Harry optó por tomarlo por la cintura para brindarle mayor apoyo... Llegaron a la entrada de una cueva.

- "¡No iremos a entrar ahí!... ¿o sí Potter?... No sabemos que clase de animal habite allí"

Harry entró pese al razonamiento del rubio.

- "Luminus"

La cueva era pequeña y poco profunda... No había señales de monstruo alguno... Los dientes de Draco estaban castañeteando incontrolablemente, Harry también tenía muchísimo frío, así que conjuró una pequeña fogata.

- "Quítate la ropa"- sugirió el gryffindor al tiempo que él mismo comenzaba a desvestirse, Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

-"Tu ropa está empapada¿no?"- el muchacho de cabellos casi blancos sintió pena de haber pensado mal; siguiendo el ejemplo de su compañero se quitó la ropa también.

El aire frío seguía filtrándose en la cueva, por lo que haciendo nuevamente uso de su varita, selló la entrada, preguntándose si no habría algún conjuro para secar la ropa al instante... volvió su vista hacia su compañero, a la luz de la llama vio el cuerpo esquelético y le pareció atractivo... Avergonzado por este pensamiento arrancó un pedazo de su uniforme, se acercó a su compañero y limpió la sangre de sus manos y rodillas (supuso que los raspones eran a consecuencia de sus repetidas caídas).

-" ¿Por qué corres todos los días de madrugada¿Por qué no comes?... ¿Por qué estás huyendo?"- Harry tenía muchas preguntas y creyó haber encontrado un buen momento para formularlas.

Draco bajó la vista.

-" No es por gusto que corro ni sufro de privación de alimentos... y es en parte esa la razón por la que escapo"

Ambos muchachos permanecieron en silencio mientras escuchaban la lluvia caer, Harry pensando como obtener la información que deseaba y Draco analizando que respuestas eran prudentes .

-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el tren?"

-" A... ¿a qué te refieres?"

-" ¿A qué ha de ser?... A ti y a Neville SOLOS en un vagón de tren..."

-" Te expliqué ya que Neville cayó inconsciente"

-"Ajá... ¿y tú no tuviste nada que ver con que perdiera el conocimiento?"

-"Humm..."- Draco se mordió nervioso el labio – "Nadie puede tocarme"

Harry giró los ojos.

–"Malfoy, el hecho de que te creas superior a todos los demás por el simple hecho de ser un "purasangre", no te da derecho a derribar compañeros por "osar" tocarte"

-"¡No!... me has malinterpretado... Tengo una especie de hechizo que evita que me toquen las personas"

Harry volvió a girar los ojos y tomando la mano de Draco ,quién volvió a sobresaltarse, excalmó visiblemente impaciente:

-"¡Y debo suponer que yo no soy una persona y por eso puedo gozar del privilegio de tener contacto físico contigo!"

-"¡Yo tampoco me explico porqué puedes tocarme! – retiró su mano lo más rápido que pudo – el único que puede hacerlo es... Lord Voldemort"- concluyó apenas en un susurro.

Harry se quedó atónito, lo que decía Draco era poco creíble para él... Aunque de pronto una idea le asaltó la mente ¿y si el poder tocarlo era parte de ese extraño vínculo que tenía con Voldemort?

-"Tú me odias ¿no, Potter?"-

Harry miró largamente a su antiguo enemigo... definitivamente no lo odiaba, tal vez en otros tiempos, pero ahora Draco había cambiado y con él el sentimiento que Harry tenía hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera negar su afirmación, el slytherin hizo una insólita petición...

-" Hazme... hazme el Avada Kedavra"

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Aja já... ¿Alguien entendió lo que pasó este capítulo?... Si sienten que va rápido o lento o que esta niña de plano debería dejar a un lado la escritura, sientan la libertad de comunicármelo, últimamente me la paso escribiendo durante las clases y a veces las ideas quedan raras... ¿Creen que Harry cumpla el deseo de Draco?... ¿Creen que algo perverso pueda surgir de dos atractivos muchachos semidesnudos, al lado de una fogata, con la lluvia arrullándolos?... 


	8. Desesperacion

¡Holaaaaaaa¿aún hay alguno de mis antiguos lectores?... Ah, si alguno de ustedes me está leyendo quiero pedirles una sentida disculpa por demorar tanto para concluir este capítulo.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío, no poseo ningún derecho sobre ninguno de los personajes y le estoy agradecida a Rowling por crear tan maravilloso mundo y compartirlo con el resto del mundo.

Ah, por cierto, este capítulo ya está basado en algunos datos del 6to. libro, espero que no sea ningún Spoiler.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**"Cuando las estrellas lloran"**

**Capítulo 8: Desesperación**

Avada Kedavra... Draco acababa de pedirle que se convirtiera en asesino, el muchacho debía de estar verdaderamente desesperado para hacer semejante petición, Harry alzó su varita.

-"Perdóname"- Draco sonrió levemente –"... Pero yo no te odio"- El chico rubio no escuchó más, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, la luz matinal penetraba por la ventana; tardó unos segundos antes que las cortinas color crema y las paredes pintadas de blanco, le recordaran que se encontraba en la enfermería. 

-"¿Dormiste bien?"- Draco volvió su vista aterrado al reconocer la voz del mortífago que se encontraba a cargo de "su cuidado"; Zabini al pie de su lecho le miraba con expresión furibunda.

El afligido muchacho bajó la vista al tiempo que se arrebujaba entre las cobijas: tenía miedo, sabía que nada bueno podía venir después de su frustrado intento de fuga; por sus angulosas facciones comenzaron a surcar cristalinas lágrimas.

-"Draco, por favoooooooooooooor... Ya pasamos por lo de las lágrimas... No te funcionaron hace meses y no te funcionarán ahora... Tienes suerte de traer ese hechizo protector o te mataría con mis propias manos- le dijo entre dientes en un tono que indicaba furia mal reprimida- ¿tienes idea de lo que me pasará si llegas a escapar?"

Draco se incorporó ignorando el dolor de sus muñecas.

-"¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!... ¿Realmente sabes lo que me aguarda?... ¿Crees que es horrible ser mortífago?... ¡Te quejas por ser su sirviente, pero es nada comparado con tener que ser su consorte!"

Zabini apretó su varita.

-" Todo esto es un asco¿verdad?... Ninguno de los dos tuvo la opción de elección... ¿Por qué no nos hacemos la vida menos difícil?- suspiró mientras se sentaba sobre la cama - ¿no lo ves? Es un círculo vicioso: tratas de escapar y me veo en la necesidad de lastimarte, te hartas, y entonces tú te ves en la necesidad de intentar escapar nuevamente..."

-" Podría escapar para siempre..."- murmuró el rubio

-" ¿La muerte?... ¿Crees realmente que encontrarás allí tu tan anhelada libertad?... No te engañes Draco, no me gusta hablar de esto, pero el señor oscuro realmente te desea y no creo que la muerte sea un impedimento para tenerte... Podría usar el _inferi_¿no?"

-"Podrá tener mi cuerpo, pero mi alma NUNCA será suya"

-"¿Ah, no?... suponiendo que exista tal cosa como el alma, sabes que podría cazarla y encerrarla en tu cuerpo para SIEMPRE... Después de todo, él mismo se arrebató de los brazos de la muerte"

El llanto de Draco empeoró. Por un breve instante Blaise Zabini sintió lástima por su compañero, en su egoísta cerebro comenzó a rebuscar algo que pudiera servirle de consuelo... La puerta se abrió, dando paso a Madame Prompfey y, para no esperada alegría de Malfoy: Harry.

-" Ah, Sr. Zabini, vino a visitar a su amigo"

-" Sí – respondió secamente a la enfermera – espero que te recuperes pronto Draco... Nos vemos después"

El slytherin salió tratando de no cerrar con un portazo.

El rubio se limpió las lágrimas con el regazo.

-"¿Estás bien Draco?"- preguntó Harry visiblemente preocupado

El aludido movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-"Ahora lo estoy"- Harry esbozó una tímida sonrisa, Draco se ruborizó.

El colorido de las mejillas del muchacho no pasó desapercibido para Madame Pompfrey, quién tomándolo como un posible signo de fiebre dirigió su mano hacia su frente, pero Harry, dándose cuenta del peligro inminente, se apresuró a interponer su propia mano.

-"Ah, sí Señorita... Su frente está muy caliente"

-"Iré por unas compresas"- dijo al tiempo que se retiraba.

En cuanto desapareció el chico de la cicatriz murmuró:

-"Vaya, eso sí que estuvo cerca¿no?... Aunque bueno, después de lograr traerte aquí sin meternos en problemas, me creo capaz de salvar cualquier obstáculo"

Y es que después de que Harry dejara inconsciente a su compañero, esperó pacientemente a que cesara la lluvia, en cuanto ésta amainó, tomando a Draco en brazos y resguardándose bajo la capa de invisibilidad, corrió rumbo al castillo, y cuidando de no ser sorprendido logró llegar al santuario de los Gryffindor, con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz, buscó ropa para ambos (había dejado su ropa en la cueva, en parte porque seguía empapada y podría delatarlos)... Vestirse fue pan comido, pero vestir a Draco... eso sí que lo había puesto en dificultades, había estado a punto de llorar de sólo sentir ese esquelético cuerpo... él sabía perfectamente lo que era pasar hambre, pero jamás estuvo en ese extremo: la piel pegada a los huesos, incluso los músculos se podían imaginar sólo con un gran esfuerzo... Al echar un ojo al reloj, se dio cuenta que eran las 4 a.m. ... ¿Qué iba a hacer¿Decirle a Dumbledore¿Pedir la ayuda de Ron y Hermione?... En algún punto cruzó por su mente la idea de ir con Snape, después de todo se veía claramente que Draco era la adoración de ese profesor, pero, seguía el pequeñísimo detalle de que lo odiaba... Bueno, una cosa le quedó clara, no podía dejar a Draco solo con eso, TENÍA que ayudarlo, necesitaba más tiempo para pensar que hacer... Y ya no podía arriesgarse a salir, al menos no hasta las 6 de la mañana, momento en el que no estaba prohibido a los estudiantes abandonar sus respectivas casas... Decidió que podía dormir un par de horas, y dado que sus compañeros de habitación no acostumbraban despertar hasta las 7, se sintió seguro de dejar a Draco en el suelo al lado de su cama, pero por si las dudas, le echó la capa de invisibilidad encima.

Al despertar, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer. Tomando nuevamente a Draco con todo el cuidado del mundo, lo llevó a la enfermería, en donde le había explicado a la enfermera que al dirigirse a la biblioteca a primeras horas de la mañana, se encontró a su compañero en el pasillo y que antes de que pudiera saludarlo se había desplomado ante sus pies... Por supuesto que Madame Pompfrey había detectado de inmediato la fantasmagórica apariencia del Slyterhin, razón por la cuál dictaminó anemia, pero cuando Draco estornudó, se dijo que seguramente al estar tan débil había contraído una gripe común y corriente...

* * *

Volvió su vista a la derecha: Harry se hallaba dormido, sentado en una silla a su lado; no se explicó la razón, pero se sentía seguro con él... Lo había llevado a la enfermería, no le había matado, y ahora, parecía cuidarlo... Estaba confundido... ¿debía estar agradecido?... ese chico había frustrado su huída y se había rehusado a asesinarlo... Y él que siempre pensó que lo odiaba, y es que a pesar de no poseer memoria desde el momento de quedar inconsciente en la cueva, sí recordaba perfectamente el "Pero yo no te odio"... Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, tomó la mano de Harry... Harry despertó y miró extrañado a Draco sosteniendo su mano... El Slytherin no pudo ponerse más rojo... 

-"Te sonará muy tonto, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la calidez de contacto físico con otro ser vivo"

Se arrepintió casi de inmediato en cuanto pronunció la última palabra, creyó que lo había echado todo a perder, pero los labios de Harry se contrajeron en una débil sonrisa.

-"Sé lo que es eso"- respondió. Y después de suspirar, llevó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Draco en un cálido abrazo.

Y vaya que si sabía lo que era la falta de contacto físico, su familia adoptiva, los Dursley, jamás le daban muestras de afecto... les repugnaba tanto que evitaban el contacto a todo costo... Al único que no parecía importarle era a su primo, de quién constantemente recibía palizas.

-" Draco... No estás solo"

El chico rubio casi lloró cuando sintió a su compañero separándose, pero se contuvo.

-"Snape nos dejó investigar unas pociones, pero obviamente a ti te exentó de la tarea... Y parece que Hagrid se ha aficionado a los trabajos en equipo, nos ha dejado una nueva investigación, pero no temas, me tomé la libertad de hacer tu parte, pero te la doy a leer antes de entregar – y diciendo esto, le extendió un pergamino - ... ah, también te traje esto"

Harry extrajo de su bolsillo una bolsita de celofán.

-"¡Chocolates!"

Draco se había emocionado al verlos, hacía tanto que no probaba uno... pero dudó al momento de aceptarlos, iba a ser horrible recordar a que sabían sólo para olvidarlos para siempre; ante la indecisión del muchacho Harry comió uno.

-"¿Sabes? No están envenenados"

Draco dejó el dilema y comió uno... terminó rindiéndose a ese supremo sabor que le había sido negado durante tanto tiempo y cogiendo la bolsa comió uno tras otro hasta terminarlos.

-"Deben gustarte mucho los besos"

Draco miró sorprendido a Harry ante ese comentario.

-"Bueno, es que dicen que los chocolates producen el mismo efecto que los besos, así que a juzgar por la manera en que los devoraste..."

Ambos chicos permanecerion en silencio, hasta que Draco se sintió obligado a romperlo.

-" No soy un mortífago"

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-" Y estoy huyendo porque no deseo unirme a... al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"

-"¿Y qué hay con Zabini?"

-" Zabini es el mortífago encargado de vigilarme durante el periodo escolar"

Ah, se sentía tan bien haberle revelado esa información a Harry... Un momento... había algo muy extraño en todo eso... Podía sentirlo en el paladar...

-"Y dime Harry¿qué hacías en el bosque prohibido?"

-"Fui a ver a Sirius" – Harry se horrorizó ante su respuesta, pero lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo.

-"Ah¿sí?... Creí que había muerto en el Ministerio de Magia durante todo aquél asunto de las Profecías"

-"Yo también lo creí, pero no fue así... De hecho me parece que cayó en esa agua que regresaba la juventud, porque regresó un poco cambiado"- Harry se cubrió horrorizado la boca... Había esperado obtener información, no revelarla. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Malfoy?.

-"Qué estúpido soy... por un momento creí que éramos amigos"

-"¡YO QUIERO SER TU AMIGO MALFOY!"

-"¡AH, Y SUPONGO QUE A ESE FREAK CABEZA PELIRROJA DE TU AMIGO Y A ESA NERD SANGRESUCIA DE TU AMIGA LES DAS TODO EL TIEMPO CHOCOLATES CON VERITASERUM¿VERDAD?"

-"¡NO!... ¡Y NO HABLES DE MIS AMIGOS DE ESA FORMA!"

-"¿Y ENTONCES¿POR QUÉ SI DICES SER MI AMIGO ME DROGAS PARA OBLIGARME A REVELAR MIS SECRETOS?"

-" PORQUE... Porque creí que era la mejor forma de ayudarte...– respondió bajando la voz - Ya te lo había preguntado y no me respondiste... Y quiero ayudarte Draco, pero necesito saber en qué... Me dices que no es por gusto la razón por la que te matas de hambre, lo cual acabo de comprobar, y es obvio que tampoco disfrutas tus sesiones nocturnas de ejercicio con Zabini... Y ahora resulta que tienes un hechizo que impide que te pongan la mano encima... Pero no tiene sentido... No lo entiendo... Y debe ser algo grave si en verdad estás teniendo pensamientos sombríos... No todos buscan la manera de desaparecer... ¿Qué rayos quiere Voldemort de ti?"

Ah, finalmente había hecho la pregunta, el de ojos azules empalideció...

-" Mi... mi cuerpo... lo quiere para satisfacer sus... sus planes"- Había buscado la mejor forma de al menos no exponerse por completo.

-"¿Y qué planes son esos?"

Maldita droga... ¿cuándo iba a pasar su efecto?...

-" Me quiere como... ¡como su esclavo personal!... Harry... ¿en verdad quieres mi amistad?"

-" Sí¿y qué..."

-"Te lo suplico, no me hagas más preguntas, si en verdad te consideras mi amigo... Te lo ruego..."

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron por las lágrimas que estaban listas para salir.

-"Te prometo que cuando pase el efecto, si lo deseas, te diré más... pero no me hagas sentir humillado exponiéndote una situación delicada y dolorosa de esta forma... No me obligues... Por favor"

-"Siento haber traicionado tu confianza... te prometo hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte a salir de esta situación"

Harry limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, Draco asintió.

* * *

Harry contempló a Draco mientras dormía, su pecho subía y bajaba a un nivel acompasado. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el rubio abrió sus ojos. 

-"¿Qué tal dormiste?"

Draco respondió con una sonrisa: había descansado bastante bien sabiéndose a salvo de Zabinni al menos momentáneamente... Además, durante los últimos dos días había dejado de pasar hambre, había dormido más de las 4 horas que le permitían y sentía que había forjado amistad con el chico de la cicatriz.

-"Madame Prompfrey vino hace un momento, dijo que ya podías regresar a tus actividades normales"

La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció y su cara empalideció… ¿Regresar a sus actividades normales¿A cuáles¿Antes de que empezara toda esa pesadilla del Señor Oscuro¿O justo a la pesadilla del Señor Oscuro?...

Harry se dio cuenta de la angustia del rubio, pero no se atrevió a decirle que no temiera, la verdad es que si era una lucha contra Voldemort, no se podía garantizar el resultado, y más cuando no sabía exactamente cómo proteger al muchacho... Así que pasó tiernamente sus dedos por entre los pálidos cabellos en un gesto reconfortante... Draco olvidó sus preocupaciones por un increíble feliz instante.

* * *

Harry pensaba y pensaba sobre lo que debía hacer, nada les había comentado a Ron y Hermione, pues sus amigos acababan de declararse sus sentimientos y queriendo que disfrutaran al máximo su noviazgo, había decidido no importunarlos con ese tipo de problemas... No sabía de cuánto tiempo disponían, pero supuso que no mucho... quedaba ya un mes para las fiestas de Diciembre, y sabía que Draco no podría evitar ir a su casa, en donde automáticamente estaría bajo las garras de Voldemort... Y después de algunos días llegó a una conclusión de que si derrotaban a Voldemort, si lo destruían, Draco se vería libre de cualquier malvado plan... Sólo que había un problema: él no sabía cómo iban a lograr eliminarlo...

* * *

Draco Malfoy había tomado la decisión de aventurarse con el jefe de su casa, en busca de una autorización para examinar algunos libros en la zona restringida... Tenía la esperanza de encontrar información que le pudiera ayudar a salir de su situación. Ciertamente era arriesgado, ya que, si Snape en verdad era un mortífago y descubría que estaba en contra de los planes que el señor oscuro tenía para él, le aguardarían más castigos... Por otra parte, si el rumor de que Snape era de la Orden del Fénix, resultaba cierto, entonces no sabía que esperar, tal vez podrían ayudarlo o tal vez encontrarían la forma de utilizarlo para destruir a Voldemort... Se sentía estúpido solicitando permiso, pero estaba tan desesperado que valía la pena intentar. 

Leyó ávidamente uno tras otros los libros pertenecientes a la sección prohibida; en un principio los tomaba sistemáticamente, pero cuando la esperanza por encontrar una salida hacia la libertad, se volvió desesperación y frustración ante la inevitabilidad de convertirse en esclavo conforme la fila de libros que le faltaba por buscar comenzó a reducirse considerablemente, comenzó a abrir los libros sin orden específico... Debía haber algo... Buscó entre aquellos que parecían prometedores con títulos como "Magia Negra", "El libro Negro", "Hechizos prohibidos", "Esclavitud y Sufrimiento", "Imperius", "La Muerte en la Magia"... Nada de ayuda...

Cayó rendido ante los libros... Con toda la frustración tomando forma de cristalinas lágrimas resbalando sobre sus mejillas.

* * *

Harry tocó tímidamente la puerta del Director. 

-"Pasa, Harry"- fue la respuesta que vino desde adentro.

El muchacho suspiró, había querido evitar aquella charla, pero sabía que si alguien era capaz de derrotar a Voldemort, ese debía ser Dumbledore.

-" Aún no has comenzado tus clases de Oclumancia con el Profesor Snape"

-" Disculpe profesor, pero ese no es el asunto que me apremia en estos momentos"

Harry expuso lo mejor que pudo los hechos, cuidando de ocultar todo aquello referente al Bosque Prohibido y al uso de Veritaserum. Dumbledore había permanecido impasible, pero cuando el chico de la cicatriz terminó, suspiró con una expresión que a Harry le sorprendió.

-"Usted ya lo sabía..."

Dumbledore asintió.

-"El profesor Snape ya me había informado... Además, un estudiante que está siendo preparado para un evento de tal magnitud no pasa desapercibido"

-"¿ Y qué evento es ése, Profesor?"

-" No estamos seguros, pero sospechamos que tiene que ver con un Horcrux"

-"¿Horcrux?... ¿Qué es?"

-" Verás Harry, esa es la razón por la que no hemos actuado; muy pocas personas saben de su existencia y la única persona de nuestro bando que sabía con exactitud sobre ellos era... Sirius Black, pero cómo podrás entender, nos es imposible preguntarle."

La Mirada de Harry se iluminó.

"Ah, pero sí podemos preguntarle" pensó con alegría.

* * *

Tomando una vez más su capa de invisibilidad, se dirigió con decisión al Sauce Boxeador, con la idea de ir a la casa en donde Sirius le había dicho que estaría. 

En cuanto lo vio, sin ningún preámbulo, fue directo al grano y preguntó acerca de los Horcruxes.

Sirius se puso pálido.

-"¿Cómo sabes de su existencia?"

-" Por el Profesor Dumbledore"

Harry explicó una vez más el asunto de Draco, esta vez con lujo de detalles, pues Sirius mejor que nadie sabía que él había estado en el Bosque Prohibido.

-"Las sospechas de Dumbledore tienen fundamentos... todo apunta a que ese pobre muchacho le han elegido como futuro Horcrux, aunque no tiene sentido el que le estén matando de hambre ni obligándole al ejercicio..."

-"¿Pero qué es un Horcrux?"

-"Mira, la razón por la que Voldemort ha sobrevivido a todos los intentos por destruirlo, es porque tiene su alma dividida, y cada fragmento de ésta se encuentra en objetos conocidos como Horcruxes... Ésa es la razón por la cuál es sin lugar a dudas "un ser desalmado"... Para destruir a Voldemort, hay que destruir todos los Horcruxes... Y hay que hacerlo antes de que Draco se vuelva uno... de lo contrario, habrá que destruirlo también."

* * *

Era el día de salir a Hogsmeade, muchos eran los estudiantes que habían esperado con ansia el día... Los hermanos Weasley no eran la excepción, cada uno tenía un motivo diferente pero el resultado era el mismo: estaban emocionados. 

Ginny había decidido hablar con Harry y confesarle la verdad: que nunca había dejado de ... ¿amarlo?... bueno, era una palabra muy fuerte, quizá debiera comenzar con: "Harry, me gustas"...

Ron por su parte, estaba sumamente emocionado: aquella sería la primera cita con Hermione.

Con mucha dificultad, Draco logró escapar de la vigilancia de Zabini, se las había arreglado para lograr que la profesora McGonagal lo castigara... Así que ahora paseaba sin mucho entusiasmo por entre las calles de aquella villa de magos, bajo la mucho más relajada vigilancia de Crabbe y Goyle; a decir verdad, Crabbe y Goyle no lo vigilaban realmente, no estaban muy enterados del asunto, lo más que sabían es que su "jefe" se había convertido en algo así como el favorito del Señor Oscuro, y por tanto, el lazo de amistad que habían tenido con él, había sido reemplazado por algo así como... temor...

Y vagando sin rumbo fue que sin darse cuenta entró a una tienda de lo más cursi: una tienda dedicada por completo al Amor y sus derivados... Tomó un libro del estante y comenzó a hojearlo; pasó tristemente las hojas que hablaban de conjuros de Amor, sabiendo que le sería imposible experimentar tal sentimiento... Sus ojos se posaron sobre una imagen que le paralizó el corazón: una joven pareja en un baile capturada justo en el momento en que el joven se inclinaba para depositar un beso en los labios de ella, y... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!, el muchacho tenía un indudable parecido con Harry Potter... y esa niña¿no se parecía a la hermana menor de los Weasley?. Se quedó embelesado momentáneamente, pero cerró el libro en cuanto vio aproximarse a Crabbe y Goyle, sin un segundo pensamiento, decidió que debía comprarlo

* * *

Había terminado su rutina de ejercicio, sudaba copiosamente y se sentía débil; con todo, tenía motivos de sentirse alentado: quería ver su libro nuevo, así que se dirigió con mayor rapidez de la habitual hacia su habitación para tomar los objetos necesarios para bañarse. 

El agua cayendo sobre sus esqueléticos miembros; por alguna torcida razón, eso le recordó el contacto de la piel de Harry sobre sus muñecas... Ah, Harry... Draco sabía que el solo pensamiento lo había sonrojado, y el comentario sobre si le gustaban los besos... Ah, él no sabía lo que era eso y así como iban las cosas, jamás lo sabría... Casi muere del asco al pensar en la fría boca de su futuro señor... los inexistentes labios de Voldemort eran los que le estaban destinados de por vida... ¿y todo por qué?... ¿por qué le había gustado al Señor Tenebroso?... ¿qué había dicho en aquella fatídica ocasión?... Draco lo recordaba demasiado bien: que era bello y virgen... la unión de esas dos cualidades habían sellado su condena... Un momento... si perdiera su virginidad, ya no le sería grato a Voldemort como su pareja, ya no serviría para tal fin... Pero Voldemort no era ningún tonto¿no era esa la razón por la que había puesto sobre él ese hechizo para impedir siquiera que lo tocaran?, y si nadie podía tocarlo ¿cómo iba a entregar su cuerpo?...

_Nadie_...

Se miró las muñecas...

Pero sí había alguien que podía tocarlo... _Harry Potter_.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

¿Les gustó?... ¿No les gustó?... ¿hay faltas de ortografía?... ¿los nombres están mal escritos?... ¿podría mejorar mi redacción?... ¿va bien la trama, está aburrida? 

Quejas, comentarios, no duden en mandarme un Review. ¡Porque ustedes son la razón de que continúe escribiendo!.

También si quieren de fan a fan comentar la nuevea película o el Séptimo Libro, estaré encantada. .


	9. Seduccion

¡Hola! mis muy estimados lectores. Pues aquí está la novena entrega de "Cuando las estrellas lloran"¡dos capítulos en el mismo año!, vaya que si es un récord.

Ya saben que Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling, no me gusta recordarlo, pero... ¡Honor a quién honor merece!.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten muchísimo y muchísimas gracias a todos los encantadores reviewers por sus estimulantes reviews.

* * *

**"Cuando las estrellas lloran"**

**Capítulo 9: Seducción**

Así que si lograba seducir a Harry Potter, se vería libre de su condena... Agitó su cabeza con vehemencia, como para sacudir esa idea... No podía hacerle eso a Harry, no desde que le tratara con tanta gentileza, no después de que le confesara su deseo por forjar una amistad... Ah, pero no era necesario "seducirlo", podría contarle la situación y tal vez el Gryffindor, haciendo gala de la nobleza característica de su casa, se ofrecería él mismo... Draco no pudo evitar la carcajada al imaginarse llegando y diciendo "Harry, si en verdad eres mi amigo y quieres librarme del Señor Oscuro, debes tomarme"... que idea más ridícula y estúpida...

* * *

Era clase de pociones; y si bien, todos los alumnos guardaban absoluto silencio, no todos prestaban la atención requerida... Harry Potter veía a su profesor tratando de disimular toda la repulsión que sentía por él, lo aborrecía, lo odiaba, y aún así, tenía que pedirle que le enseñara oclumancia; había decidido que aquél era el día, justo después de clase, cuando tragándose todo su orgullo, se acercaría a solicitar humildemente que le siguiera instruyendo en el arte de penetrar en otras mentes cerrando la propia. Lo que realmente le preocupaba es que durante alguna de las sesiones Snape pudiera darse cuenta de sus escapadas del castillo y visitas a Sirius... Como detestaba tener que pedir perdón a ese sujeto de cabello grasoso... Pero era por Draco, y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por salvarlo. 

Justo en el pupitre detrás del suyo, Draco Malfoy no dejaba de mirarlo, aún deliberando consigo mismo lo que según él había decidido ya hacer, sin darse cuenta que su pensamiento poco a poco se iba perdiendo en la selva de negros y sedosos cabellos de su amigo.

Quizá si Draco no hubiera pasado las tres cuartas partes de la clase adorando en secreto a Harry Potter, ni éste odiando al profesor, habrían obtenido correctamente la poción azulosa de ese día. Snape se vio especialmente complacido al condenar a Harry a detención por su pésimo desempeño durante la clase, pero se sintió contrariado casi de inmediato al revisar la poción rojiza de Malfoy.

Así que los dos muchachos se quedaron en el salón después de terminada la clase, en espera de su detención. Aunque Snape ansiaba asignarle a Harry una tarea nada agradable, tuvo que contenerse pues tendría que asignársela a su alumno estrella también, así se contentó con simplemente prohibirles la salida hasta que estuviera la poción realizada correctamente.

-" Regreso en una hora... para entonces espero que ambas pociones estén maravillosamente elaboradas"

Ambos muchachos asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar en el más absoluto silencio una vez que salió el profesor.

Draco decidió romper el silencio, pues había llegado a la conclusión de que su idea era ridícula y estúpida, pero aún así se iba a arriesgar.

-" Uhm... Harry..."

-"Ah, Draco, estoy trabajando sobre la manera de obtener información para destruir a ese tipo, tú no te preocupes, sólo resiste"- le dijo cubriendo con la mano su mano en un gesto amistoso –" Por cierto, te traje un emparedado y unos chocolates- y viendo la expresión del muchacho, añadió – eh, no te preocupes, esta vez no tienen nada añadido salvo azúcar y calorías".

Draco sonrió y tomó felizmente el alimento ofrecido, devoró el sándwich y comenzó a comer los chocolates mientras revisaba la sustancia de su caldero, la cual ya tenía una coloración azul.

-" Gracias Harry"

El de ojos verdes asintió con una sonrisa mientras añadía una pizca más de polvo de lengua de sapo a su pócima.

En justo tiempo habían quedado preparadas ambas pócimas cuando Snape llegó, diez minutos antes de lo acordado, luego de haber comprobado que habían sido elaboradas correctamente los liberó de su suspensión.

Apenas habían cruzado la puerta cuando una chica se abalanzó sobre Harry y le plantó un gran beso en la mejilla, no le prestó ninguna atención al rubio.

-"Ay Harry, que horror que te hayan castigado, ya no podía estar más tiempo sin verte" Draco miró a Ginny Weasley felizmente del brazo de Harry mientras lo instaba a caminar aprisa hacia el Gran Comedor. Se negó a sí mismo un repentino pensamiento abrumador.

-"Ah Draco... ya saliste por fin, te he tenido que esperar aquí toda esta hora...- Draco volvió la vista, no se mostró sorprendido de encontrarse con Zabini - ¿y qué opinas de la noviecita de tu adorado salvador?... Esa Weasley resultó toda una zorra... pero ¿novia de Potter?... supongo que eso te ha de estar matando de celos ¿a que sí?"

Reuniendo toda su escasa fuerza, el rubio asentó una bofetada a su captor, lo cierto es que no llevaba fuerza suficiente siquiera para moverle la cabeza, pero Zabini cayó al instante inconsciente a causa de la maldición de Draco.

De no haber estado en shock, habría temblado de terror ante el castigo que le esperaba cuando Zabini recuperara el conocimiento, pero dadas las circunstancias...

No creyó poder sentirse peor que aquellas vez en que se enteró de los planes de Voldemort para con él... Pero así era, se sentía miserable, probablemente se debiera a la pequeña luz de esperanza que el chico de la cicatriz había llevado a su triste vida. Comió un chocolate más... de pronto los chocolates ya no supieron tan dulces.

* * *

Como de costumbre Ginny había ido por Harry después de clase de Pociones. Draco se sintió a morir cuando los vio tomados de la mano. La chica era sangre pura, y aunque le doliera la verdad, era muy hermosa, con una bonita cara... Y pese a los uniformes escolares que no mostraban la figura, podía adivinarse un cuerpo espectacular debajo de la túnica... 

¿Por qué le dolía verlos juntos?... ¿Por qué deseaba morirse cada vez que los veía tomados de la mano?... ¿Por qué lloraba después de verlos abrazados?... Debería estar feliz por la felicidad de su amigo... Se decía a si mismo que le molestaba porque Harry era su única oportunidad de deshacer su triste destino o porque el ver a tan feliz pareja era tan cruel como comer un festín frente a un hambriento sin invitarlo a tomar parte... Ah, pero la verdad prohibida: Draco había desarrollado una extraña atracción por el chico de ojos verdes; muy en el fondo de su oscuro corazón, Draco sabía que la envida y los celos lo corroían, y es que se había formado ilusiones ya sobre el momento en que se encontraría entre los brazos del Gryffindor.

Trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo recluido en el área común de los Slytherins, y cuando tenía que salir, caminaba por los pasillos cabizbajo, siempre temeroso de encontrarse con la encantadora pareja.

La muchacha pasaba todo el tiempo con el chico de la cicatriz, se sentaba a su lado durante el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Sólo se veía sólo al Gryffindor durante la clase de Posiones, lo que le daba oportunidad de estar con su amigo sin la fastidiosa presencia de la pelirroja y vaya que Draco había aprendido a aprovechar esos momentos en los que tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a Harry con su talón de Aquiles (y en caso de que a Harry lo castigaran, procuraba siempre quedar castigado él también).

* * *

Un día que Draco miró a Ginny cuchichearle a Harry en el oído y a éste reír instantes después supo que, si en un principio había pensado difícil conquistar a Harry, ahora era imposible. 

Tomó la decisión de intentar seducir a Harry Potter, claro que no iba a ser sencillo... Había optado por tomar poción polijugos y transformarse en Ginny. Con la poción no tuvo problemas en sí, el detalle era conseguir un pelirrojo cabello de la joven bruja... No creyó muy conveniente llegar y arrancarle uno, además, si la llegaba a tocar, corría el riesgo de dejarla inconsciente.

Pero la impredecible fortuna pareció sonreírle uno de aquellos días en que se hallaba castigado con Harry, pues éste al encontrarlo tan abstraído en sus problemas le dijo:

-" Eh Draco, arriba ese ánimo, estoy muy cerca de encontrar una forma de derrotar a ese maldito"- y viendo que sus palabras no habían producido el más leve efecto en el otro, le abrazó, Draco cerró los ojos por un instante y se dejó envolver por aquella deliciosa fragancia que emanaba el cuerpo de su compañero... Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un largo cabello suelto en el hombro de su compañero, no había suficiente luz pero supo que era pelirrojo.

* * *

Bajo la forma de Ginny, Draco buscó a Harry; para su gran sorpresa lo encontró saliendo del salón de Pociones (y realmente le sorprendió que Potter hubiera ido a hablar con Snape sin tener clase ni estar castigado), el muchacho se veía cansado y se mostró algo contrariado de encontrarse con su novia, aún así la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Draco se puso colorado. 

-" Pensé que nos veríamos hasta la hora de la cena, Ginny"

Entonces el slytherin regresó a la realidad... aquél beso era de la pelirroja Weasley y no suyo.

-" Tengo algo que mostrarte"

Tomó la mano del muchacho y le hizo seguirle a través de los pasillos hasta llegar al invernadero, el cual a esas horas se encontraba desierto. Colocó unos cuantos hechizos para evitar intromisiones.

-" ¿Qué... tienes que mostrarme?"

Draco miró fijamente a Harry un instante, pero el contacto visual no duró mucho, pues temió que pudiera ver su alma y reconocerlo. Se quitó la capa: era la única prenda que llevaba; si hubiera sido su cuerpo, jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero al ser el cuerpo de su rival, desechó todo escrúpulo. Se acercó con su caminar seductor, pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de Harry, cerró los ojos y, poniéndose de puntas, llevó sus labios hacia los del otro...

Su corazón golpeaba violentamente contra su pecho en espera de un beso...

Un beso que no llegó.

-" Lo siento... Yo... me tengo que ir." Harry recogió la capa del suelo y la echó sobre sus hombros. Draco observó a Harry salir apresuradamente. ¿Qué había pasado?¿se había dado cuenta del engaño¿o simplemente había entrado en pánico ante la propuesta indecorosa?... Draco miró su reloj, quedaban 40 minutos antes de que se desvanecieran los efectos de la poción multijugos.

* * *

-"Ginny... tenemos que hablar" 

La pelirroja esbozó una encantadora sonrisa, aunque se desvaneció de su boca casi al instante al ver la seriedad con que Harry la miraba.

-"Mira Ginny... eres una chica encantadora: lista, bonita, amable... Pero no puedo seguir contigo."

La expresión de la muchacha era indescifrable, por un momento Harry pensó que la muchacha prorrumpiría en llanto, pero al siguiente veía un inminente ataque de ira... Contario a toda posible predicción, preguntó con una voz tranquila:

-"Hay otra mujer¿no es así?"

Harry dudó en responder.

-"Hay... alguien más"- susurró finalmente.

-"¿Alguien?"

Harry se puso carmesí...

Ginny tabién estaba colorada.

-"Ah, ya veo... es ese chico misterioso¿no?... La otra noche te vi por la ventana yendo a su encuentro en el bosque prohibido. Le pregunté a la Señora del Cuadro y me informó que has estado llegando por la madrugada... Además, dijo que venías bajo la capa de invisibilidad con alguien en el regazo... y que saliste unas horas después furtivamente con el mismo alguien"

Harry se sintió incómodo, aunque aliviado de que la muchacha no estuviera escandalizada.

-" ¿No estás... molesta?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que no lo estaba, había disfrutado al máximo cada instante de aquél sueño hecho realidad que resultó el estar con él.

-"Oye Harry... ¿alguien más lo sabe?"

-"No... Espero"

-"Bien... Será mejor que lo mantengas en secreto... Entre magos, la homosexualidad es vista como una aberración asociada a las artes oscuras"

* * *

Quedaba un último recurso: Tomar a Harry Potter por la fuerza. Draco lo pensó y repensó, y al fin, quedando escasa una semana para que comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno, le esperó mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca (porque le había pedido que se vieran allí), con un movimiento de varita le dejó inconsciente y con otro más se las apañó para llevarlo al cuarto de requerimiento, un lugar en donde podría tomar al muchacho sin ser molestado; su petición fue sencilla: una réplica de su dormitorio. Llevó a Harry hasta la cama de sábanas de seda verde, y con toda delicadeza lo depositó en ella... Le retiró los lentes y después de contemplarlo unos minutos le cruzó un único pensamiento por la mente: era hermoso... Le pasó sus delicados, blancos y largos dedos por entre el negro y sedoso cabello... No había tiempo para deleitarse en la belleza del joven mago, así que comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Harry y se encontró con un pecho inmaculado, sin el menor asomo de vello; las diminutas tetillas rosadas invitando a ser acariciadas; un vientre plano con la musculatura definida, pero no desarrollada con volumen... Sus manos temblaban mientras desabrochaba los pantalones; su situación no mejoró cuando se dispuso a quitarle la última prenda. Tener a Harry Potter así, tan vulnerable y expuesto era demasiado... Instintivamente se acercó a su cuello con la intención de besarlo y le llegó un aroma delicioso... Probablemente no se hubiera detenido, a no ser por esa vocecilla interior que comenzó a gritar enloquecida "¡Estás a punto de violar a tu AMIGO!"... Sí, él era un Slytherin con las características propias del fundador de la casa: egoísta, cobarde y ambicioso... Pero no podía hacerlo... No después que Harry le hubiese tendido la única mano amiga... Le subió y abrochó los pantalones... Se acurrucó pegado a su cuerpo, posando su mano sobre el aún desnudo pecho... Ah, que dicha aquella... Se imaginó siendo el consorte de aquél mago... Pero de inmediato recordó que sólo los magos descendientes de Slytherin presentaban ese "depravado" comportamiento, Voldemort era una buena prueba de ello, se estremeció de repugnancia hacia sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que había estado a punto de tomar a Harry por la fuerza para evitar ser tomado él. 

Horas más tarde cuando el Gryffindor despertó en la enfermería se preguntó dos cosas ¿por qué estaba ahí? y ¿por qué su pecho estaba húmedo?. Draco habría tenído que pedirle una disculpa por llorar largo y tendido sobre su pecho.

* * *

Draco comenzó a empacar. Habiendo sido él un muchacho calculador y previsor, siempre había imaginado aquél momento como un momento feliz, es decir, cuando dijera adiós a Howarts para siempre, pues había creído que ése sería el momento en que iniciaría su gloriosa y ascendente carrera como poderoso mago... Durante el transcurso de sus años escolares, cambió de parecer y sintió que el final de sus días como estudiante sería un momento muy triste, pues llegarían a fin sus días como príncipe de Slytherin... Cuando regresó al castillo como "El Prometido", no le cupo la menor duda que aquél momento sería uno de los más aterradores de su vida... Pero no fue así: estaba resignado... Después de sus fallidos intentos de seducción y violación a su único amigo, sentía que su destino estaba bien merecido; además, siempre que su mente estuviera libre, podría usar los dulces recuerdos del Gryffindor para consolarse. 

La amistad con el chico de ojos verdes jamás se hubiera dado a no ser por la desgracia que pesaba sobre él.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

¿Y bien¿Les gustó¿No les gustó?... ¿De quién creen que esté enamorado Harry? Ha, ha...

Sólo quiero hacer mención de un hecho bastante curioso: este capítulo está basado en hechos reales... Qué triste es ver a tu Amor (aunque sea platónico) en los brazos de alguien más... ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
